1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an outside rear view mirror of vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to outside rear view mirrors having turn-signal lamps secured thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
External rear view mirrors having repeater turn-signal lamps are known. These lamps are inserted into the housing as lamp units. Using the optical waveguide technology, light is conducted to a decoupling point, at which the light escapes outward. This technology allows a portion of the emitted light, that is generally directed outwardly toward the front of a vehicle, to be directed in another direction, either to signal to those rearward of the vehicle or the operator of the vehicle.